Magichat le réseau social des sorciers
by lavieestcool
Summary: Comme vous le savez sûrement dans cette chère école qu'est Hogwarts il y avait une partie des élèves soit nés moldu soit sang mêlés. Forcément au fil du temps Facebook et autres réseaux sociaux avaient percé à Hogwarts mais malheureusement internet n'en passait pas dans le château. OS Drarry mentionné plus autres couples


Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Je reviens avec un nouvel OS ! Parce que j'ai envie. Alors ce sujet est surfait... Je sais mais il m'attirait... Alors voilà!

Je m'en présente : je m'appelle Henry ! Pardon... Je n'en devoilerais pas grand chose sur mon identité mais sachez que je suis une fille passionnée d'écriture...

J'espere que ça va vous plaire. J'aurais un petit message à faire passer : en effet je n'ai pas de correcteur ou correctrice. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que les idées pop dans ma tete comme ça et qu'en une fois l'OS écrit je m'en sens obligée de le poster... Vuala vuala je fais tout pour qu'il y ai le moins de fautes possible...

 **TOUT JE DIS BIEN TOUT EST À LA MAGNIFIQUE L'INIMITABLE ROWLING !**

Au fait je me suis légèrement éclatée au niveau des pseudos des persos mais il seront très reconnaissables...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Magichat le réseau social des sorciers

* * *

Comme vous le savez sûrement dans cette chère école qu'est Hogwarts il y avait une partie des élèves soit nés moldu soit sang mêlés. Forcément au fil du temps Facebook et autres réseaux sociaux avaient percé à Hogwarts mais malheureusement internet n'en passait pas dans le château. Les élèves furent légèrement énervés. Alors un petit génie connu sous le nom d'Hermione Granger inventa Magichat pour le faire marcher pas besoin de technologie mais juste d'un parchemin spécial. Voici l'histoire de ce réseau social.

Bienvenu sur Magichat

 _Groupe septième année:_

 **Sexyblondie** : Granger je te complimente pas souvent mais bien joué pour une née moldue...

 **Grangerwithcurlyhair** : Merci Malfoy ;)

 **Weasley_belette** : Malfoy éloigne toi de MA meilleure amie

 **Sexyblondie** : T'inquiète Weasley numéro 6. Joli pseudo au passage.

 **Greeneyesquisurvit** : Hey les gens ! Quelqu'un a fini le devoir que nous a demandé Snape ?

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Potter... Potter... Potter... POTTER tu es le seul à devoir faire ce devoir...

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Potter... Potter... C'est quoi ce nom ?

 **Greeneyesquisurvit** : Et bien ma chère narcissique de service qui remplace légèrement un blondinet... J'ai les yeux vert et je survis. Moi au moins je dit la vérité...

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Vas te faire foutre Potter

 **Greeneyesquisurvit** : Avec plaisir! Bon ce n'est pas que te compagnie de bouledogue m'ennuie mais je dois y aller puisque personne ne veut me donner les réponses je vais me jeter de la tour d'astronomie...

 **Grangerwithcurlyhair** : Harry disparaît souvent en ce moment..

 **Lunalovegood** : Il sont réunis dans l'amour... Elle a surmonté la haine... ^^*+'

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Pourquoi c'est celle qui dit les trucs les plus barrés qui a le pseudo le plus normal...

 **Redhaironfire** : Hey l'égocentrique ont t'a pas sonnée ok ?!

 **Lunalovegood** : Laisse la mon cœur son cerveau est embrouillé... Les nargols y sont pour quelque chose... Qui a vu mes chaussures ?

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Attendez ... Depuis quand miss ronflax cornu sort avec l'hystérique rousse ?

 **Weasley_belette** : Depuis quand ma soeur a une petite amie ! Et pourquoi Loufoqua jsks shwhsvsbsfjiddjbddn

 **Grangerwithcurlyhair** : Désolé Ron vient de s'ecraser la tête sur son parchemin..

 **Théo_citron:** Je pense que tout le monde s'en fout de l'etat de weasmoche... Mais quelqu'un a vu Draco ?

 **Nev** : Harry a lui aussi disparu

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Si ils se trouvent on vas encore devoir les séparer!

 **Théo_citron:** C'est bon je vais les chercher...

 **Nev** : J'y vais aussi ^^

 **Gred_ou_Forge:** On a mis au point un...

 **Forge_ou_Gred:** ...nouveau produit...

 **Gred_ou_forge** : ...incroyable...

 **Forge_ou_Gred:** ...et totalement innovant.

 **Redhaironfire** : C'est quoi ? ^0^

 **Forge_ou_Gred:** Déjà petite soeur...

 **Gred_ou_Forge** : ...félicitations pour ta mise en couple...

 **Forge_ou_Gred** : ...ensuite sache que notre produit...

 **Gred_ou_Forge** :... est et restera top secret jusqu'à sa sortie.

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Ils parlent toujours comme ça ? -_-

 **Weasley_belette** : Oui u.u

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Je veux pas être lourd mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que font Fred, George, Luna et Ginny dans la conv de septième année ?

 **Grangerwithcurlyhair** : Ce sont des exceptions... J'ai aussi bloqué Cho ...

 _Groupe Théo/Neville_

 **Théo_citron** : Mon cœur t'es où?

 **Nev** : Quatrième étage

 **Théo_citron** : Ok *Bisou*• je te rejoins tout de suite et après on va chercher les deux cons...

 _Groupe septième année:_

 **À_l_aise_blaise:** Bonne idée Granger parce que Cho...

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Granger ?

 **Weasley_belette** : ´Mione est partie en courant. Soit disant quelque chose à faire...

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Ça veut dire qu'on est le seuls dans le groupe ?

 **Weasley_beltette** : Oui...mais...

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Je t'aime mon ange

 **Weasley_belette** :...les autres verront les messages qu'ils ont raté en revenant.

 **Weasley_belette** : Je t'aime aussi

 **À_l_aise_blaise** : Ah... *sourire gêné*

 **Nev** : Heu... Je veux pas déranger mais... On vient de trouver Harry et Draco...

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Et alors ?!

 **Théo_citron** : T'es revenue toi !

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Ouais bref ... Longbottom?

 **Théo_citron** : Nan parce que y'a 2min on t'a vu embrasser Granger... Ho et y'avait un de tes doigts perdu dans sa culotte aussi... :)

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Heu...

 **Grangerwithcurlyhair** : Toute a fait nous sommes ensemble et le premier qui la touche je lui écorche la peau avant de lui mettre du sel sur ses plais... Donc qu'est il arriver à Harry et Malfoy ?

 **Théo_citron:** On a vu Harry entre les jambes de Draco entrain de... Vous voyez ce qu'en je veux dire et Draco poussait des cris du genre « Vas y Harry *gemissement* Je t'aime *gemissement* Je t'en supplie... »

 **Redhaironfire** : Alors récapitulons : je sort avec Luna. Blaise avec Ron. Hermione et Pansy. Et Harry et Draco. J'ai oublié personne ?

 **Sexyblondie** : Si t'a oublié deux personnes...

 **Greeneyesquisurvit** : Ouais du genre Neville et Théo.

 **Sexyblondie** : Ça vous apprendra à nous matter.

 **Lunalovegood** : Vive l'amour ! 0.0 ;) :-)

 **Pansythebestoftheworld** : Je suis d'accord avec Lovegood.

* * *

Bon bah fini ! Que l'on excuse mon humour foireux et ses idées pour les pseudos! Sinon je me demandais... Connaissez vous le visiteur du futur ?

Bisous et à plus dans le bus !


End file.
